


Unholy Whispers

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Because I have a kink, Demon!Altair, M/M, Malik's a ho for Altair's dick, PWP, Priest!Malik, sort of almost dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Whispers

This wasn't the first time. And it wouldn't be the last. Malik closed his eyes, tried to will the Beast away, but it was futile and he knew it. He'd always succumb. But how could he resist? His more carnal desires had been locked away with a cattail and an angry whisper that followed him, even now. The word Abomination floated about his head with a sort of amused kind of feeling with it, as if Malik knew he himself was, in fact, an abomination and simply did not care. That may have been the case. Malik settled for the thought that maybe his God would not hate him for such a thing. 

Malik felt him before he heard him. Felt his searing hot presence as if it were something he was starving for. Maybe he was. He sucked in a slow breath and waited for the inevitable. The anticipation made him nervous, almost anxious. He knew Altair always made him wait, always drew him in with this initial pause, always captured him before destroying him. 

But there was that hot breath on his neck, wet and sexual, as it always came. It made him shiver, a long, drawn out thing that he couldn't have hidden if he had tried. But he knew Altair always got what he wanted. He knew that even with his god's sweet forgiveness, he'd always be tainted from this. He could not refuse Altair for long. Not with his long fingers skirting whichever way they wished, darting over clothing and fevered skin with such finesse it seemed they had already memorized Malik's body. 

The thought that they may have left Malik more breathless than any of his careful touching. Altair's mouth was on him next and his touches were no longer teasing glances of skin on skin, but full contact, the maddening perfection of Altair's hands on him making him squirm. He imagined his dick would be dripping now, had it not been contained by cloth. He pushed back to try to get Altair against him all the way, but the Demon wasn't close enough to get more than a brush of clothing and he did not want to beg, he had already disappointed his god enough. 

“Do it.” That silver tongue caressed the words so gently it made Malik's spine tingle. He felt soaked now, his sweat sucking up into his clothes and sticking to his skin. Altair pressed his tongue to Malik's lower back and dragged it up his spine, his long fingers wrapped around Malik's hips like they owned them. At this point, they probably did. 

His first plea for something more was hardly half a breath, his hands were wound in his sheets, his face pressed against the pillows, Altair pressed against his back lewdly. He was panting now and his ass was tucked nicely into Altair's hard cock and he never burned so badly for anything as badly as he burned for this Demon. He tried to bring his scrambled thoughts together to ask his god for forgiveness, but they were demolished when Altair's hips jerked forward and ground that perfect dick right on his ass. Malik made another pleading sound, his whole body alight with lust. 

His third was almost half a word, more of a breathy moan when Altair dragged his fingers up the center of his ass. Malik could have come then, but Altair would not have liked that. Malik's clothes were torn away if they did not come away willingly and he was left naked and shaking on the bed, but he was far from cold. Malik stared right at Altair this time, even with his trembling body and shame-flushed cheeks. He was not a timid man. 

“I'm going to fuck you this time,” Malik stated firmly, not breaking eye-contact with the demon. Altair grinned ferociously. It made Malik's mouth water. Altair moved closer and stripped out of his own clothes fluidly. 

“I'll ride you then.” He shoved Malik down and grabbed a tight hold of Malik's dick. The priest whined and arched his hips up. Altair stroked him a few times, something slimy in his hand. Malik tried to not think about what that was and did not have to when Altair slid right down on his dick and clamped down, Malik's head spinning. He tried to grab at Altair's hips to maybe gain some control back, but Altair rolled his hips and gripped his dick again, and Malik was too gone to think. 

Altair placed his hands on either side of Malik's head and moved. He looked beautiful and powerful above him and Malik let himself drown in the feeling of Altair, let this dark creature rid him of any sort of trouble he may have, at least for a little while. Altair's body dropped down to line up with Malik's and his silver tongue was lacing his ear again. 

“Ask me. Ask me for it.” Altair purred and Malik arched up and panted, his face red, the shame and guilt eating him before the fire of Altair took him over. Altair ground his hips down in a circular motion and Malik keened, tears coming to his eyes. He always felt beaten when he was with Altair. It brought some sort of addicting misery that he could allow himself to be dragged down this far, to feel that astonishingly deep despair that almost felt good. It wasn't ecstasy, but it sometimes felt dangerously close to it. 

“Please.” This was the first time he'd said it. He could feel Altair smirking at him triumphantly. He always got what he wanted. Altair flipped them with his thighs, arched into a hip roll up into him, and then snarled at him to fuck him. Malik fucked him. 

In a blatantly savage series of movements, Malik pinned Altair under him and let free any of his penned up aggression he had bottled up because it had no place here. He was growling and biting him and Altair was fucking loving it, his claws, an almost threatening reminder that he could kill Malik with just a flick of his wrist, were on Malik's back and shredding his skin there, and Malik kissed him for the first time because it was infuriating that the demon had never before allowed this touch before. Altair thrashed under him, but Malik kept pounding him, his biceps straining to keep Altair contained. 

Altair let out a loud moan of his name and Malik felt his asshole clench around him as he came. Malik lost it soon after, but he was awestruck that the demon came first this time. He'd outfucked a demon. 

Altair settled down to lay lifelessly on his chest while Malik caught his breath. He swept his hand over Altair's hair, brushing over his horns. He wondered if he should just give up trying to ask for forgiveness. Altair looked up at him and grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Malik accepted it thankfully, drinking in any sort of affection Altair would give him before he left for another month or two. 

But this wasn't the first time. And it wouldn't be the last. He knew it was futile to try and deny him. He sent a prayer up to his god anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
